US Patent Application Publication No. US2017/0010432 discloses a fiber module rack system. In this system, a pair of L-shaped brackets are attached on both ends of an optical unit in which a plurality of optic cassettes are mounted, and the optical unit is fixed to by fastening these brackets to the rack with screws.